Where They Belong
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: What if it took her to the last minute to realize she was making a mistake? That he wasn't the one for her?


**disclaimer...I don't own them, etc. etc. etc.**

**enjoy :]**

-x-x-x-

She stood staring at herself in the full length mirror before her. It was her big day, the whole works, everyone was here…except him. Looking down at her recently clad bare feet she ran her fingers along the cream taffeta strapless dress. It was gorgeous, she was absolutely in love with it, and it just happened to be the first one she tried on. It wasn't a massive princess ball gown but it wasn't slick straight either. It had a chapel train, a few smartly positioned embroidered flowers from the top to the waist, and had a few ruffles but nothing that consumed her entire body. The entire top to the waist and butt where it had multi folders and ruffles was ruched, and the back was laced up.

Next she looked up at her hair which had grown out past her shoulders, half of it had been pulled up while all of it had been loosely spiral curled, and there was a flower pin that matched the flowers on the dress holding the top half up loosely. Suddenly she just dropped to the small platform she had been standing on down onto her butt staring into her own eyes in the mirror…she didn't know how long she had been sitting there when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Sam…?" It was her dad. Slowly she turned around to see him in his tux, flower pinned on, the whole works.

"Hey dad." She replied softly before turning back to the mirror with her back to him as she heard him shuffle around the room until he came to sit beside her, drawing her into his side.

"What's goin' on kiddo?" Jacob asked her softly kissing her temple while she all too willingly snuggled into his side.

"I…I just…this, all of it. It doesn't seem right." Sam mumbled out not quite knowing how to tell her father the truth.

"Sam if you don't want to do this…don't. I don't want you getting into something you're going to regret or don't really want. You still have about fifteen minutes before you have to go out there." Looking down at her he realized that she wasn't happy and that hurt him most. "I just want you to be happy Sammy, and if this doesn't make you happy…then walk away. Do what makes you happy, do what you want. Don't just settle for an okay, mediocre, this is the best I can do kind of life…when you know and I know you can do much better if you tried and wanted to." With that said Jacob gave her one last kiss on the temple and a rub on the arm before getting up and leaving her on her own.

"Why don't people tell me when I'm making a mistake…" She mumbled to herself as she got to her feet and walked to the door still bare foot. Managing to control the tears in her eyes, knowing her makeup was still intact, she slowly opened the door of the church and walked out on the search…for him.

Sam had been walking around the church for five minutes now and was trying to avoid as many people possible. The only people she really ran into were some children and a few of the wedding party, thankfully none of the guests…not like many of them were from her side anyways so it really wouldn't matter. She approached a corner when she heard what sounded like watery smacking noises. Peering around the corner she found who she was looking for, her husband to be and one of the guests having a make out session at the end of a secluded hallway. She didn't really know how to interrupt their little 'party' so she just cleared her throat and that really got their attention.

"Sam!" He cried out tugging his tie back into place. Shaking her head, she slid the engagement ring off her finger and tossed it over to him.

"Goodbye Pete." And with that said Colonel Samantha Carter turned around ran directly out of the church into the pouring rain.

-x-x-x-

This just might have been the most depressing day of his life General Jack O'Neill thought as he laid back in his recliner, sipping a beer, watching yet again another episode of The Simpsons. Carter's wedding had taken place two hours ago and he still had yet to hear from Daniel or Teal'c who attended the wedding after begging him to come and support her…he clearly denied. Suddenly his house phone started ringing and he just ignored it taking another sip from his beer. His answering machine suddenly started going off…

"_Jack! It's Daniel! We can't find Sam anywhere! The wedding was supposed to start two hours ago, but something happened she left the church before it even started. Pete came and told us she called it off…but we still can't find her!" _Well that was shocking Jack thought as he sat up in the recliner putting the beer down. _"Jack come on! Answer the damn phone, we need your help!" _Daniel yelled into the phone which finally made Jack get up and go answer it.

"Yeah, I'm here. Calm down." He practically shouted into the phone at his friend.

"_Jack thank god! We need your help…" _Daniel was about to start the rant all over again but Jack cut him off.

"I heard you the first time you yelled into my answering machine Danny, and I'm already walking out my door." He informed him as he slipped on some shoes and a rain coat as it was clearly down pouring out as it has been all day, and opened the front door.

"_Thank you Jack." _Just as they were about to hang up Jack found something rather surprising.

"Uhhh Daniel? You still there?" Getting a clear confused yes back Jack continued. "You can stop the search party…she's here." With that said he quickly hung up, put the phone down on the end table before jogging to the curb where a figure sat, huddled over, hugging their legs and arms close to their body.

"Carter…?" He spoke softly squatting down next to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder trying not to startle her too much. But when she looked up at him, it broke his heart. "Jesus Carter how long have you been out here?" Jack asked clearly noticing she was only in her now ruined wedding dress, completely soaked, bare foot, and had make up streaming down her face from the rain and tears. Sam didn't even reply she just turned and threw herself into his arms, clutching his jacket tightly in her drenched fingers.

"Come on, let's get inside." He could feel her shaking, but couldn't tell if it was from her crying or the fact she was soaking wet in the rain. Slowly he lifted her up into his arms, which she gladly wrapped her own around his neck, and carried her into his house straight to the bathroom, setting her down on the toilet. She was pale and looked like a complete mess, but what scared him most was she hadn't said a word and had a glazed over look in her eyes.

Grabbing a towel from his cabinet he started to dry her off while slipping his jacket off, he needed to warm her up but didn't want to undress her and stick her in the shower not knowing how she would react to it. So he just stuck to towel drying her for now, clearing all the mud and make up off her, and ringing the water out of her soaked hair. Once he got her as dry as he could he slipped off his shoes and jogged to his bedroom around the corner and grabbed some sweatpants, a t-shirt, a hooded sweatshirt, and some thick socks before returning to see her still sitting in a daze on the toilet.

"Sorry 'bout this Carter…you can yell at me later." Putting the clothes on the counter he pulled her up to stand, she almost seemed robotic, and started to unzip her dress before it dropped to the ground completely leaving her only in a strapless bra and underwear. So he quickly pulled the t-shirt over her head along with the sweatshirt before making her sit down once more to put her legs through each pant leg and putting the socks on. Once her legs were through he pulled her back up and pulled the pants all the way up before she sat back down voluntarily.

Now completely dressed her took in her appearance and noticed the color was coming back to her face but she was still in a daze. Leaning down he picked her up in his arms once more and carried her to his bedroom where he laid her down under the covers. Pulling the covers up he pulled the pin out of her hair, placed it on his night stand, and brushed a few wet strands plastered to her face. Just as he got up and turned to walk away he felt a hand grasp his and tug on it.

"Stay…please." It was barely a whisper but he heard it and nodded before crawling over her to the empty side where she quickly curled into his side, clutching to him tightly once more. Slowly he dropped his own arms around her and held her close. He had come so close to losing her that day…but he was going to make sure that never happened again.

"Always Sam…always." He mumbled down to her softly kissing the top of her head before they both fell fast asleep in each other's arms where they belonged.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Just a random little tidbit that popped up into my head and thought I would share with you all :] hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
